Doing Things Our Own Way
by Malec-obsessed-fan126
Summary: It's been a while since dragons have become friends rather than foes. But now Hiccup is being forced into marriage? Something he's never even considered. Not to mention Toothless is none too happy either. Can he get away without a wife and still have an heir? Toothcup! Dragon/Anthro!ToothlessxHiccup. Kinda sorta Mpreg later on but not really…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**WARNING: BoyXBoy if you do not like this then stop reading now! (Also somewhat boyxdragon so if you don't like that either…eh you know the drill.) **

"Dad! Please just listen! Maybe I don't want to marry Astrid! Did you ever even consider that?" Hiccup pleaded, trying to catch up to the man as they trudged back to the house.

"Hiccup," Stoic began, "you have to face the facts. You're going to be chief one day and you'll need an heir. Like it or not you also need a wife if you want an heir." he paused to look back at his son. "And you do want an heir. You have to."

Hiccup sighed as he closed the door behind them. "If being chief means I have to get married then maybe I don't want to be chief." He knew he was pushing it now but what choice did he have? He did not want to marry Astrid. He didn't want to marry any girl for that matter. But once again his father refused to listen.

Toothless greeted Hiccup as soon as he was over the threshold looking as happy to see him as always. The dragon had spent most of the day inside snoozing after a long ride the night before.

"And what about Toothless. Doesn't he get a say in this?" Hiccup demanded.

Stoic looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads and become a hideous zippleback. "Why would Toothless get a say in this? He's only a dragon son."

"He's not just a pet Dad! He's my best friend! He's not just a dragon!" Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' large head and looked down at him. "Do you want me to marry Astrid bud?"

Toothless' response was to snarl loudly and glare at Stoic. He snorted and shook his head, tail lashing. His stand on this was obvious. There was no way his Hiccup was marrying the viking girl.

"Thanks a lot Toothless." Stoic grumbled. He turned his attention back to Hiccup. "I'm sorry son but it's final. You're going to marry Astrid at the end of this week. No more arguing." he sent him one more stern look and headed off to bed.

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "This is gonna be a long week Toothless…"

* * *

It wasn't that Hiccup didn't like the idea of a family. He wouldn't mind that. It was the thought of marriage that got to him. He didn't want to commit to someone that he didn't love. It just wouldn't be fair to them.

He sighed for the fifth time that day and kicked a stone across the dirt. He and Toothless had decided to camp out in the grotto for a while. Especially after last night's little banter with his father. Hiccup couldn't believe him. After all this time he thought Stoic would understand that he needed to listen to him sometimes.

It hurt too. He'd sacrificed so much for his village and they wouldn't give him at least this much. It wasn't fair.

Toothless lunged forward to catch the boy before he could fall face first into the forest floor.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said, looking back to glare at the root that had tripped him. It seemed that Toothless had to be his eyes for a while. He just couldn't concentrate on anything. Even walking!

"This is such a mess!" he groaned. Toothless gave him a worried look and made a purring noise in the back of his throat. "Why won't he just listen to me?" he asked the dragon. As if he'd know.

"I don't ask for much! I don't show off! I just want peace and less dependency on me! Can't people handle their own problems?"

Toothless snorted in response as they came to a stop at the rocks that led down to the grotto.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter." he continued to complain. "I'll be married by the end of the week and that'll be that." Hiccup huffed. He climbed down the rocks with some help from Toothless. The mechanical foot strapped to his leg was still giving him a bit of a hard time every now and then.

Toothless honestly didn't mind his little rants. That didn't bother him. However, the subject of this rant did. He had no problem with Astrid. Not her personally. But he did have a problem with anyone who tried to take his Hiccup away. And she hadn't said a word of objection to the idea of their marriage.

Hiccup had been counting on this too and she'd let him down. Instead she had been ecstatic and couldn't wait for the end of the week. She was busy planning this and that. Hiccup just wanted to wake up and have it all be a dream.

The worst part was he didn't know why he didn't want to get married so bad. Part of it was that it meant spending less time with Toothless. For some reason he knew that to get married he'd have to stop devoting all his time to the dragon. And that would never happen.

He sighed again and sat down on one of the rocks beside the water. He watched his and Toothless' reflection in the water. "Don't worry bud. I'll fix this." he promised. Though he had no clue why he promised this. But Toothless did.

**A/N: I know it's pretty short but I'm just kinda testing the waters with this first chapter. Since I don't know if a lot of people will read this or not I just wanna see. I have the entire plot mapped out in my head though. Just in case I get positive feedback. If not oh we'll I tried at least lol ^-^' **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

It was clear that Astrid was having the time of her life. Hiccup understood this to some extent. He knew that a wedding was a girl's dream. That every girl gets excited about their wedding day. But why was she excited about marrying him at all?

"Astrid? Will you please pay attention so that we can talk?" he practically begged for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He shared a look with the scaly reptile beside him who had continued to sulk.

"Sorry Hiccup. I'm just so busy planning and everything!" Astrid smiled at him and pulled up a chair so that she could sit next to him. They were currently seated in Astrid's kitchen with Toothless lying on the floor beside them.

"Look Astrid, I know you're really happy about this but…do you really want to marry me? I mean, why are you so happy? Before any of the stuff with the dragons happened you had nothing to do with me! And now you want to marry me?" his disbelief was clear.

"Stupid," Astrid started, obviously thinking that Hiccup was just being humble as always. "because I love you!"

Hiccup inwardly groaned. "Oh boy…" he thought. "Okay well…how do I put this…" he thought carefully.

Astrid began to look worried as he was taking his time choosing his next words. "Put what? Hiccup are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Hiccup put his hands up in defense. "It's not that I don't want to marry you!" he tried to convince her. "I just don't want to marry anyone. At least…not yet…" It was a weak defense, he would admit, but that's all he had.

Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup's good ankle for support. The dragon didn't really care of he broke the girl's heart anyway. After that first kiss he didn't care if she was eaten by her own dragon. Okay, so he was a bit territorial. So what?

"Hiccup if you don't want to marry me that's fine. I get it. But please don't sugar coat it for my benefit. You've obviously got someone else in your life." she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and sniffled pitifully.

Toothless rolled his large green eyes at the Viking girl's fanatics. Such a drama queen sometimes.

Hiccup, having seen his dragon's gesture, sent him a warning glare and reached a hand over to comfort the girl. "Astrid that isn't true. I don't have anyone else and I don't plan on seeing anyone else. At least not anytime soon. I just don't want to get married okay?" he sighed, hoping to finally get his point across to someone. Anyone!

But that just wasn't going to happen apparently. Astrid faked another sniff and looked up. "So you don't want to get married now…but maybe…in the future?"

Realizing he was making no progress Hiccup stood and made his way towards the door with Toothless following close behind. "Goodbye Astrid."

* * *

"Well that went well didn't it?" Toothless gave him a pointed look that said, I told you so. The same look that had been given to him before they'd entered Astrid's home. Except at that time it'd said, "you and I both know how this is going to end."

"I just wish there was someone I was comfortable enough around that I could marry!" Hiccup wasn't stupid. He knew he'd have to marry someone someday but he hadn't been counting on it to be so damn soon!

"I wish I had someone like you that I could marry Toothless." he joked with the dragon, sending him a smirk.

The dragon's ears perked up at that thought. To him it was more like a permission. A yes.

"Toothless? Come on bud I was just kidding. Let's get home before it gets too dark out."

A very big yes.

* * *

Hiccup woke up feeling cold. A feeling he wasn't accustomed to at all. He'd only ever woken up cold when Toothless wasn't around.

Hiccup opened one eye and took a look around the room. Empty. No sign of the giant reptile anywhere.

The boy moved the blankets away and stood up. He walked over to the place that Toothless had claimed as his own bed and felt of the flat stone. It was definitely cold which meant that the dragon had left and hadn't been back anytime soon.

Hiccup sighed and began to climb the ladder steps down to the main part of the house. "Dad? Hand you seem Toothless anywhere? He wasn't upstairs when I woke up…"

Stoic barely acknowledged his son's arrival as he was far too busy collecting supplies and weapons from around the small room. Well small for a viking his size anyway. "No son. Haven't seem 'em."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to go outside. "Great even my dragon's abandoned me now…"

"Toothless is gone?" Hiccup turned to see Fishleg's shocked face. The boy was dirty and it looked like he'd been dropped from the back of his Gronckle yet again. Hiccup shook his head.

"No Fishlegs he's not…gone gone. I'm sure he's just…out…" The only problem with that theory was that Toothless was never just "out". He was always with Hiccup no matter what. Especially since the boy had his new mechanical foot, even if it didn't hinder him too much, the dragon was always so protective.

"Oh well…I hope so." And Fishlegs being Fishlegs stumbled away awkwardly, leaving Hiccup to stand there looking just as puzzled as before.

* * *

It didn't take long for news to spread around Berk. As soon as Hiccup was in town people were giving him pitiful glances.

That didn't change throughout the rest of the week when Toothless did not return. Instead the pity became more frequent.

"Why does everyone insist on treating me like a child that lost his pet?" Hiccup complained, watching Gobber work.

"Maybe that's because you act like one?" Gobber sent him a knowing look.

"I do not!"

"Oh really?" The viking asked with disbelief coating his words. "So your constant moaning and groaning in your sleep is a lie that Stoic told me?"

Hiccup's face blushed a dark red. It was true. He couldn't sleep without the powerful dragon nearby. He kept him safe and reassured. When Toothless was around Hiccup felt like nothing could hurt him.

Not to mention he was worried about Toothless. The dragon may have been strong but Hiccup wanted to protect him as well. Added to the fact of Toothless' missing tail fin and that only doubled his worry.

"I…I should go look for him…" mumbled an excuse and turned to leave.

"I wouldn't worry too much Hiccup. He'll come back eventually. After all," the viking smirked and continued. "he has something special waiting for him."

* * *

Hiccup went to bed that night feeling as depressed as usual. His father had called off the wedding in an attempt to cheer his son up due to the loss of his dragon but everyone knew that wouldn't work.

"Why would he leave me?" he wondered. "What could I have done that would drive him away?"

Just as he was slipping into a deep sleep it hit him. Hard. Hiccup bolted up in bed. "Oh gods no!"

**A/N: I know you must hate me right now ^-^' A short first chapter and now a cliff hanger? Sorry, but at least I updated quick! Eh, you'll thank me later…maybe…**

**Haha anyway…I know I made Astrid sound really needy and OOC but that wasn't really my goal. She was faking it basically. Astrid is the type to know (or think they know) what's going on in another person's life and thinks she's helping but only making it worse. So, she was trying to get him to let go of his no marriage ideas and be normal. Just clearing that up before I get bashed in the face verbally for making her sound weak. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews by the way. That is a welcome change unlike some of my other stories. Apparently you people aren't as demanding -_- …**

**So, thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think! Toothless may come back quicker if you do ya know but that's just an idea…hint hint ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM SORRY! (The rest of my apology will be at the end since I have a feeling you guys don't want to wait anymore than you have to to get reading. ^_^') **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

There was no way this was possible. Toothless hadn't really taken him seriously…had he? Hiccup couldn't believe he had accidentally told his dragon that he wanted to marry him! He was pretty positive that broke all kinds of rules of nature. Not that he could really bring himself to care…

"Where did that come from? Of course I care! I don't want to marry a dragon!" he sighed and looked down at the wooden floor beneath his feet. Hiccup imagined he could see the tracks he had made pacing back and forth. "Now he's gone off somewhere because of my big mouth…"

There was a knocking of boots on wood as Stoic entered his son's room. "What're you doing?" he yawned. "It's too early for all of this noise." Stoic chastised.

"Sorry Dad…I was just thinking…about Toothless…" he confessed looking up at the man through his bangs. Round hazel green eyes held back many emotions that the young viking was not willing to unleash.

"Well," Stoic sighed, sensing that sleep would have to wait. "what exactly is on your mind?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, and began. "Dad, I accidentally sort of told Toothless that I wanted to marry him and he took me serious and thinks I'm a freak and ran away."

He waited for Stoic to say something but the man was in a small state of shock.

"D-do…you want to marry your dragon?" he asked warily after a few moments.

"No! Of course I don't want to marry my dragon!" Hiccup defended, face turning a bright red with embarrassment. "I mean…maybe if he wasn't a dragon that wouldn't be so bad but…"

"So you would like to marry Tothless?" Had Stoic been a bit more awake the conversation wouldn't be nearly as awkward.

"No! I mean yes! I mean-ugh! Ok, Dad? I don't want to marry anyone at the moment okay? That is not important!" Hiccup waved his arms around wildly as he spoke, trying to get his point across to the older Viking. This was not the time to be trying to find someone for Hiccup to marry wether they were dragon, human, or otherwise! "Let me explain to you what happened to Toothless." he said slowly for the benefit of Stoic's deliriously sleep driven mind. The Viking chief nodded for him to go on.

It took another ten minutes for Hiccup to get his point across to his Dad. Stopping in the middle of his sentences to answer questions that frankly didn't really have to do with the situation but he humoured him all the same.

"So that's why Toothless is gone. He's either apalled and disgusted by what I said because he took me seriously or…" Hiccup trailed off uncertainly.

"Or what?" Stoic pressed for him to continue.

"I'm not sure. I can't explain why but…I have a feeling if it's not that then Toothless may have taken me seriously and he's gone for some important reason…" he shrugged absentmindedly. "It doesn't matter anyway." he sighed. "Toothless obviously doesn't want to be around me regardless of why he's gone." Hiccup's shoulders slumped in defeat as he moved towards the bed. He supposed that now was the time to give up. Toothless didn't want him around. He didn't care about him and he found Hiccup disgusting apparently.

Stoic narrowed his eyes and a frown became set on his face. "Now wait a minute." he demanded as Hiccup was just about to pull the blanket around his body and slip into a fitful sleep as always these days. The boy raised his eyebrows questioningly at his Dad. "Toothless has left before and he's always come back. What makes you think this time is any different?" Stoic wagged a meaty finger at him in a scolding type way.

Hiccup sighed. "I know but he's never been gone for this long Dad. What if he doesn't come back?" The fear of losing Toothless was becoming real now and the realization of this terrified him.

"Maybe he can't get back to you. Maybe he's stuck wherever he is and it's taking him a little longer to return this time." Stoic shrugged along with his reasoning. It was quite plausible since Toothless couldn't get very far without his tail fun or Hiccup's help. And that hadn't changed since he'd destroyed Hiccup's present to him the year before.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he came to terms with what might've been going on the entire time. Stoic saw the determined look in his son's eyes, that was also laced with panic which scared him, but in all he smiled in thinking his little pep talk had worked. He opened his mouth, prepared to say his good nights, when the young Viking practically knocked him over trying to get to the door. "Where are you going!" Stoic called after recovering from the surprise of Hiccup zipping past him.

"I have to go look for Toothless." Hiccup explained, hopping on his prosthetic foot to get to the wall where he could balance as he tugged a boot onto his good foot. "I need to find him if he's in trouble or hurt or…I just gotta go okay?" He snatched his fur vest off of a chair and stumbled outside trying to get to his dragon as fast as humanly possible.

"Can't it wait till morning?!" Stoic yelled after him, moving to stand in the doorway. But Hiccup was already gone. Stoic shook his head but a smile remained on his face. "I think I'm getting too old for this…" he grumbled and began to head back to his own bedroom.

* * *

Hiccup had been traipsing through an unfamiliar part of the forest for hours now. The night seemed to have grown colder he realized while tugging at his vest and trying to keep his teeth from chattering too loudly.

He'd called for Toothless a few times but all he recieved were menacing growls that definitely were not Toothless. So he'd continued his trek in silence for the most part. The occasionally crunch of his boot and the squeak of that damn foot of his were the only sounds in this eerily quiet forest.

Hiccup sighed. Maybe it was time to throw the towel in and go home. He could always keep searching in the morning after all. But…something told him to stay. Some force pulled at Hiccup and the overwhelming urge to continue his search outweighed the need to sleep.

"I have to find him." he reminded himself. That had been his mental mantra the entire time since he'd left the house. If he didn't find Toothless then who would?

Suddenly he heard a growl that actually did sound like a dragon. But it was odd. It sounded like a dragon…but didn't. If that made any sense at all Hiccup didn't care. He didn't have time to care.

"Toothless?" he called out quietly, turning in his heel to try and get a look at whatever was behind him.

Well, it wasn't Toothless. That much Hiccup could definitely tell. No, this dragon was bigger than Toothless. It had long talons and a spiky tail. Two things that Toothless most certainly did not have. It was a Monstrous Nightmare.

Apparently wild Monstrous Nightnare's didn't take too well to puny little Vikings stomping around their territory. Or that's the information that Hiccup could gather from the way he was currently being chased by the large dragon. It screeched as it dove towards him, talons stretch out enough that they almost caught on the back of his vest.

Almost, but not quite as Hiccup pushed forward doing his best to stay ahead of the beast. It's furious roar was enough to tell that it wasn't about to let Hiccup leave this forest without a scar or two. That is, if he lived in the first place.

Hiccup wanted to tear every root out of the forest and beat the crap out of them. Seriously! How many times would he trip over the stupid things before he finally caught a break?!

That didn't seem to matter though since he was about to be eaten by a dragon! He wanted to laugh at that. The Viking boy who'd convinced everyone that dragons were peaceful was about to die at the claws of a dragon. How cliché.

Hiccup cowered at the base of a tree, putting his hands above his head so at least he would have some protection even if it most certainly was not enough to keep him safe from the beast that was currently breathing heavily down his neck.

Hiccup waited for the painful crunch of bone as his body would be ripped apart and devoured. Curiously enough such a thing never happened.

The roar of another dragon very close by distracted the Monstrous Nightmare from it's snack. A flash of dark colored scales was before them as the dragon flitted around the other. The two battled briefly. And even though the Nightmare was bigger and far more deadly it seemed the smaller dragon was quicker and lighter on it's feet.

In the end the Nightmare gave up and decided it'd had enough of this. Apparently one measly human wasn't work having to fight off another dragon for it.

The smaller, but still bigger than Hiccup, dragon snorted angrily as the Nightmare's spiked tail dissapeared into the darkness again. Hiccup was about to try and thank the other dragon for saving him when his mind clicked into place again and he could actually concentrate on the beast in front of him.

But before he was able to voice his thoughts a shimmering light emitted from the dragon's scales. Within a flash there stood a boy, about his age but probably a few years older.

Hiccup took one look at the skin covered in tiny jet black scales, the floppy ears, reptilian tail, and dragon-like wings. Everything in his brain seemed to click into place.

The boy turned to look at Hiccup's speechless expression. His wide green eyes blinked happily at him beneath strands of pitch black hair that seemed to be all over the place at the moment.

"Toothless?!"

**A/N: Yes yes I know you all must hate me even more now. I won't wait as long to post another chapter like that again I promise first of all. Second, I know another cliff hanger but at least Toothless is back! No? You still want to shoot me? Okay, that's understandable. But let me remind you that without me you wouldn't have a story so let's put those pitch forks and torches away alright? Alright! ^_^'**

**Serioisly though, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I had a LOT of stuff going on (funerals, exams, overseas vacations that went on for-freakin-ever, and I kind of lost interest in the HTTYD fandom for a while) However, I promise to get the next chapter posted by next week at the latest. **

**And I'd also just like to say that keep in mind, fanfiction writers ARE JUST FANS. Obviously none of us get paid for this and we have a lot of personally problems that are higher priority a lot of the time. Most of you should know this since you're fanfiction writers as well. So, try not to be too harsh on me or any other person that doesn't get theirs chapters posted ASAP. Kay? :3**

**As always review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know so I can improve! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Toothless' reply was to launch himself at Hiccup and nuzzle his chin like a puppy that was happy to see it's master.

"It is you!" Hiccup was too happy (and frankly still in shock) at seeing his friend again to try and get answers so he simply let Toothless purr and nuzzle him to his heart's content. Obviously he wasn't disgusted or hated by the dragon so at least that option was out of the way.

Toothless finally settled down and crouched in the dirt. His eyes were wide and happy at seeing Hiccup again. He curled his tail and his ears perked up on his head.

"Where've you been bud? We've looking everywhere for you!" Hiccup demanded. Well, technically he was the only one that had been looking for Toothless but that didn't really matter. What did matter was that he as back. And apparently very much naked, Hiccup observed as his eyes scanned the rest of his dragon's human-like body.

Hiccup turned bright red and avoided the dragon's gaze at that point. For Toothless walking around stark naked must not have been a big deal…but to Hiccup…yeah he'd need some clothes.

Toothless raised an eyebrow curiously, continuing on with his silence.

"Come on." Hiccup said, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off of his legs. "Let's head back and you can explain yourself then." And hopefully I can find you some clothes…he added to himself.

* * *

Toothless was a lot more touchy feely now that he was back with Hiccup. The entire way home he'd insisted on trying to hop on Hiccup's shoulder. Apparently he assumed that since he wasn't exactly dragon sized anymore he could do this. However, he was still bigger than Hiccup (and naked which Hiccup was trying not to dwell on as he was receiving all of the dragon's affection) and sitting on his shoulder was not an option. So in the end Toothless wound up awkwardly piggy back riding Hiccup at least half way home. Hiccup didn't have the heart to tell him no.

When they finally arrived back at the house it was almost daylight. Stoic was awake so trying to sneak past him wasn't really an option. Thankfully he was still too tired to fully comprehend most of the situation.

"What's that on your back son?" he questioned as Hiccup stumbled in through the doorway.

"Er…it's Toothless…" He trailed off lamely not knowing what to say.

He stared for a few more seconds at the dragon boy but only said, "I'm sure I'll find out what this is all about later…" Stoic hobbled back up to his bedroom. He was probably hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before Gobber came to their house and dragged him out of the bed himself.

Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes as he continued on to his own room.

"Alright bud, down you go." he dropped Toothless to the ground and turned to see an angry dragon glaring up at him. Toothless lashed his tail in mock anger of being dropped carelessly onto the hard surface. However, Hiccup merely smirked back in retaliation and went to find something suitable for the dragon to wear.

While he was doing so Toothless took the time to notice if anything had changed in his rider's room. Nothing so it seemed but everything did seem out of sorts. As if he hadn't bothered to clean the room in a while.

It smelled funny too, the dragon found. Not as in it stunk, but the smell of emotion in the form of sadness and disappointment hung over them. His ears turned toward the floor as Toothless realized why.

"I…I'm sorry…"

It took Hiccup a few moments to process this as he turned around. Okay, his dragon that wasn't really much of a dragon the moment had just spoken to him. And he was sorry. No big deal.

"Toothless? Did you just-"

"Yes I talk!" Toothless waved his hands in the air as if he didn't find the ability all that surprising. "I've been able to talk for a while now." he crossed his arms but then moved one so that he could tap a claw against his chin. "Well, actually I've been able to do all of this for a while too." he gestured to himself in a way that told he was talking about his current form.

"Why didn't you do this before? We could have accomplished so much more if you just talked to me! Do you know how long it would've taken to convince Dad that dragon's weren't evil if you would've just said something?" Hiccup threw his clothes at Toothless so that he could put something on. He was not going to have this conversation with a naked dragon. No way.

Toothless caught the pile effortlessly and began to get dressed while Hiccup looked away, his face was growing red again. "I couldn't do it back then. I mean, I only learned how to do this a few weeks ago. I don't even know if I'm supposed to be able to do this! None of the other dragons can!"

To be completely honest Hiccup thought that he did look scared. He'd never really seen Toothless fearful but the dragon looked so helpless right now. He realized that he probably wasn't even going to get answers out of him since he didn't really know what was going on either.

"Oh! But I have something for you! Something that can help!" Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Toothless unfurled one of his wings that seemed to be holding something. It looked like a stone. He realized when Toothless had it in his hands. It was black and had tiny tinges of green that were close to the color of Toothless' eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to reach out and touch it but being wary of it at the same time. They'd gone through enough to know to be careful about stuff like that. But…he felt like he should touch it. Like he desperately needed to.

"It's an egg. Or it will be anyway." Toothless gave an almost pained look as his arms were growing weaker with holding the egg. "Hiccup, I need you to touch it. Please? Just hold onto the egg with both hands for just a second."

Yes, something was always wrong with anything like this. "What? Why? What's wrong? What's happening?" he demanded all of these things while getting to his knees seeing that his dragon was all but collapsed on the floor.

"I can't explain it to you right now. We don't have enough time. But if you want to keep me alive then just put your hands on it!" Toothless' face gave a clear message of how much pain he was in.

So, without even thinking about the rest, Hiccup did as he was told and reached out to grab the egg. Toothless kept his hands on the egg as well and relief seemed to wash over him.

There was a blinding light that spread to even the darkest corners of the room. It was cold and hot at the same time and Hiccup didn't know why but he couldn't take his hands off of the egg. He started to panic for a moment but then it was gone.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" He swatted at Toothless' hands as the boy finally came to.

"What was that?" was his first question. His head hurt like he'd been trampled by a herd of Yaks.

"Uh…well ok, first of all promise you won't be mad at me?" Toothless gave him a sheepish smile.

"…"

"Ok, no promises then. Alright, there are a few things that you should know about the birth stone. It-"

"Wait the what stone?" Hiccup's eyes had grown wide at the sound of that word. If he'd heard correctly it sounded like…

"The birth stone." Toothless had that guilty look again and his wing curled protectively around something it was holding once again. "Remember how you said you wanted someone like me that you could marry? After that I was able to change like this!" he gestured to his body again. "And then I remembered your Dad talked about having an heir so I went to find the birth stone because he wouldn't let us get married if…well you get the idea. But, the stone has some draw backs. If only one person, or being," he added with a small nod. "touches it it begins to suck their energy and kill them slowly by taking their life force and putting it into the egg so that the child inside will gain the knowledge and age it requires in order for it to grow up faster. This ensures that it there aren't two parents willing to care for it then it can survive on it's own. That's why I needed you to touch the egg as well." He smiled cheerfully and unfurled his wing so that he could take the egg out and show it to Hiccup.

The colors had changed now. Instead of just black and green the egg had been mixed with shades of brown. "Toothless, are you telling me that you did this so we could get married and that this is our biological child inside this egg?" He was surprised that he could even form a full sentence let alone ask that sort of question.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Toothless was ecstatic about it. He nearly jumped for joy when Hiccup took the egg from him to hold.

And then he fainted.

**A/N: By he I meant Hiccup fainted just so you know. Anywho…this is what I meant by Mpreg but not really. Because while neither of them are pregnant they do have a child that is biologically theirs and I didn't know how to explain that in the summary without giving anything away. **

**Also, I got this idea from thinking about those expirements they do in high school where you and another person have to take care of an egg for a certain amount of time. So it'll be kinda like that from here on out. I'm thinking it'll be pretty funny if I can accomplish writing that out XD **

**So, please write a review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, if you like where this is going (or not), etc. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You really need to stop doing that." Toothless' condescending tone of voice sounded loudly as Hiccup opened his eyes. "Especially if you're holding the egg!" They were on Hiccup's bed at the moment with Toothless practically laying on top of the human beneath him. The dragon had his chin resting in his hands with his elbows propped up on Hiccup's chest. His tail lashed lazily from side to side in a very catlike way. However, his expression was not so relaxed.

"Don't you dare glare at me like that." Hiccup warned, pointing a finger at the reptile who's eyes grew wide as if to say "excuse me?". "And I will faint if I want to whether I'm holding the egg or not!" he blushed at the fact that that was even an arguable. Did he really faint twice?

The room was tense with awkward silence. Toothless obviously seemed offended that he was being reprimanded and Hiccup was annoyed that his dragon turned out to be such a brat! 'The god's really do hate me…' he thought.

"We'll need to talk about this…problem…" he said nodding to the egg that was currently nestled in a pile of clothes that Toothless had seen fit to burn up a bit ("only slightly charred" he would try to argue later).

But at that moment the dragon didn't seem at all content with his rider's words. His eyes fired up with anger. "Problem? Did you just call our yet to be hatched child a problem?"

Oh no…

And before Hiccup could even defend himself the Night Fury had barged out of his room and through the front door.

Hiccup sighed in defeat and sat up. Without his apparently melodramatic dragon around he had a chance to study his souroundings and the egg as well. He crawled out from under the blankets and, none too gracefully, approached the makeshift nest; crouching down so that he could get a better look of it.

Upon closer inspection he could feel the heat rolling off of it. It was almost like being near a sick person who's temperature had gone up. Except with the egg it was a more healthy glow. It was definitely hot but in a warming sort of way. Hiccup reached out to touch the reddish brown and green flecked orb. It was hard but also soft and fragile at the same time. Not like a bird egg but not hard as stone either. It's surface was covered in a shiny scale like material. The boy felt comforted by the feel of the egg and suddenly had the urge to hold it closer.

Hiccup pulled away suddenly remembering his earlier words. "Why did I say that?" he thought out loud. The egg wasn't a problem, not really. But when he'd said he needed an heir he hadn't meant immediately! The problem would be explaining the situation to the rest of the village and his dad. "Oh my god Dad! He's going to kill me!" he thought automatically. For a moment Hiccup began to panic and almost ran out the door before remembering the egg.

He turned back to look at the small thing nestled in burned (slightly charred) clothing. On the one hand he didn't want to leave it here all alone. But on the other…could he really take it outside? Did it need to be kept at a certain temperature? Could it even be moved at all? He really needed to find Toothless but he couldn't leave the egg but then again wasn't sure if he should take it either and this was way too much for him to handle!

In the end Hiccup fashioned a strip of brown cloth into a sling and tucked the egg inside safely against his chest. With that done he headed out to look for his moody dragon/co-parent…again.

* * *

Toothless hated his human at the moment. He was so wishy-washy sometimes! "One minute he's saying that he basically wants to marry me! The next he's angry because I want what he's offered AND I've given him an heir! What more does he want? My soul?!" Toothless angrily ranted as he trugged through the forest.

Alright maybe hate was too strong of a word. No he definitely couldn't hate him. But he was frustrated with him. There were a lot of things that frustrated Toothless now. For one, his hair. Seeing as dragons don't usually have hair suddenly being able to grow a rather unruly mop of black silky strands on your head was a bit annoying. His bangs tended to fall in his eyes and having to use his hands to brush them away caused his claws to scratch as the more delicate scales on his face. Which was another thing! His scales had always been a shield for him. Scaly armor to protect his body. But in this new one the shiny onyx colored scales that covered him from head to toe weren't all that durable. Toothless wanted so badly to turn back into a dragon once more but he also wanted to explore his new form and see what it could do. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to test his limits though. Not while he was so angry.

The dragon didn't even notice that he'd wandered towards the grotto until he was sliding down the edges to get to the bottom.

"I'll cool down here then head back to try and talk to Hiccup about the 'problem'." he decided with a sigh and went to find a good spot to take a nap.

* * *

Hiccup had no clue what he was doing. "Is it honestly that hard to find a half human half dragon that's most likely in the process of burning down the entire forest?" He looked down at the egg with a questioning gaze. And since when had he begun talking to the egg? It wasn't like it could hear him! Or maybe it could seeing as it was an unknown magical being that they'd created! Follow up question, since when in his life did questions like that fit into context?

Hiccup sighed and continued on. It wasn't until the metal part of his fake foot got caught between the roots of a tree that he realized that this probably wasn't the clearest path to take. The young viking tumbled to the ground and started to fall off the edge of a steep drop. The feeling of relief washed over him when strong arms caught him and held him above the ground below.

Hiccup looked up to see Toothless flapping his wings madly to keep them from falling. "Er…thanks?" he said, giving the dragon a sheepish grin.

Toothless was not in the mood for jokes though once he set the smaller boy down. The dragon began to frantically check to see if his rider was unharmed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Ohmygodisthattheegg?! What were you thinking?!"

"Toothless calm down." he reassured, reaching out to touch his dragon's arm comfortingly. "We're both fine." he smiled an adorable lopsided smile to convince him.

Toothless sat back and gave him a bit of room to breathe. "Oh…" was all he was capable of saying.

"Look," Hiccup began, deciding it was best just to jump right in. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm happy that you've done all of this to help me. But honestly I'm still shocked. Not to mention afraid of what my Dad and everyone else will say. I know you mean well Toothless but…it's a lot to take in you have to admit."

The dragon blinked once…and then twice. "So…you don't hate the idea of marrying me and raising our half human half dragon child?"

"Do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth?"

"I'll take that as a yes." he beamed, sliding closer, his arms reaching behind the boy to pull him closed till they were nose to nose.

"Toothless! Quit it! I didn't say yes!" Hiccup blushed bright red and tried to wiggle out of his dragon's clutches but his efforts were in vain.

"No, but I can see it in your eyes!" he said cheerfully. "Don't try to lie to me!" The reptile chuckled and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"Stubborn…" Hiccup protested weakly. His cheeks grew even more red though it seemed practically impossible at this point.

**A/N: First, you all have permission to shoot me (granted only with a marshmallow gun but don't worry it'll hurt me on the inside just as bad because I'll just eat them all and get fat)…-_- I suck balls at updating… **

**•[WARNING: PSYCHOTIC RANTING STARTS HERE]•**

**FUCKING FISH FARTS I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON WHO WASTED THEIR SUMMER! AHHHHHHH! MY ETERNAL PUNISHMENT SHALL BE WRITERS BLOCK I SWEAR TO YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE! THAT'LL BE MY OWN PERSONAL HELL WHEN I DIE!**

**•[End of psychotic ranting]• **

**Secondly, I would like to say that I do see Toothless as the seme of their relationship and Hiccup is definitely the uke. However, I've read a lot of fics where Toothless is the suave, romantic, "I WILL SAVE YOU HICCUP!" kind of guy who is rather manly. Or just the high school jock type character almost. Which is great I like those too but…I have a thing for making semes sassy and fabulous but also manli-ish in their own way. For example Toothless (in this story) could beat the fuck out of someone and be serious and protective of Hiccup la di da di da but 5 seconds later be scared shit less of a spider and jump on a table screaming like a little girl. ^_^ (I love that mental image by the way lol) I think having a more flamboyant Toothless is interesting! **

**By the way the rest of the chapters (for a while at least) will be kind of like the ending of this one. Fluffy and humorous (I'll try but I'm not sure if I'm actually good with humor…) So, more like a romantic comedy from here on out. There may be some more serious parts here and there but not for the most part.**

**So thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Also, I have a fun little question for you…Should I give Toothless, or Hiccup, a phobia? And what should it be? I love making characters afraid of something! XD It's really funny to see them freak out! (if you can't tell I enjoy giving them hell and being an all around sadist to the characters as well ^_^' oops…)**


End file.
